herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kay Lopez-Fitzgerald
Kathleen Elizabeth "Kay" Lopez-Fitzgerald (née Bennett; previously Crane), is one of the main protagonists on NBC/Directv soap opera Passions. She is portrayed by Taylor Anne Mountz, Deanna Wright and Heidi Mueller. Character History Kay is the middle Bennett child. She refuses to get along with her sister, teasing her constantly. She developed a crush on friend Miguel, and uses her best friend, Simone, and his best friend, Reese, to try to get closer to him. His growing relationship with Charity is a threat to her, so Kay has been doing everything to get rid of Charity, knowing she is her cousin. When Simone suggested that Charity's long-lost aunt might be her mother's sister, Kay did everything she could to make sure that the two never met - her crush on Miguel proved more important to her than her mother's happiness. Although she pretended to support Charity and Miguel, in reality, she was trying to keep them apart. After the incident in the mineshaft, Kay became more determined than ever to get Miguel, and sold her soul to Hecuba in order to get him. She helped Hecuba arrange for the demons of Hell to get their hands on Charity, but there's one problem. Now the demons have their hands on Kay, too!. Kay was lucky enough to escape from the bowels of Hell and get her soul back, but her flirtation with goodness didn't last too long before she found the Book of Spells, and cast a spell to entomb Charity in a block of ice, and created a Zombie Charity to aid her in getting Miguel. Things seemed to be going okay, until Zombie Charity developed a mind of her own, and now has her own agenda!. While her plan has always been to get Miguel at all costs, even Kay isn't heartless enough to want her family dead to get what she wants. Zombie Charity has been threatening not only Miguel, but also Grace lately, and Kay is doing her best to convince Zombie Charity not to kill any of her loved ones. Zombie Charity was defeated, but not before Kay committed the ultimate betrayal of friendship. She used Charity's essence to make Miguel think she was her cousin, then seduced him. Miguel was horrified and disgusted upon learning that he had actually slept with Kay, because he had no idea it was her. They found Charity a short time later, and while Miguel is thrilled to have his love back, Kay is still wishing her cousin dead. Not only that, but she is fighting with Grace as well, blaming her mother for all of her problems. Kay watched the man she was obsessed with made plans to marry her cousin, and sought to destroy them at all times by threatening to tell Charity, even though Eve said it would be dangerous for her to know the truth. She also continued her verbal attacks on her mother, who would not help Kay in her schemes to destroy Miguel and Charity's lives. On Charity and Miguel's wedding day, Kay fainted at the Church, and everyone was shocked to learn Kay was pregnant!. Kay was thrilled that her condition resulted in the wedding being postponed, and despite Miguel informing everyone that he never would have gone near her, Kay is telling everyone that Miguel was meant to be hers. She is basing everything on something Miguel said once in the mine shaft, which is that if Charity never came to town, he may have asked her out. Recently she vowed to move out of the house after her mother gave her a choice. Either follow the rules that Grace and Sam had, or leave. So to punish her mother for not helping her with her schemes, Kay left in the middle of a blizzard, putting both herself and the unborn child at risk. Kay finally ended up at Tabitha's and blackmailed Tabitha into letting her live with her. Once she learned that Ivy and David were lying to Grace and Sam, rather than tell her parents the truth, she immediately began using it to her advantage, holding it over her mother's head whenever her mother wouldn't help her in her schemes to get Miguel. Kay also decided she wanted to learn to be a real witch like Tabitha, so that she could use the same evil she used to get Miguel into bed to break him and Charity up permanently. Unfortunately, nothing is working for Kay. Miguel is now wary of her after getting a glimpse of her dark side, and he is more in love with Charity than ever, even though Kay has just given birth to his daughter. The baby's life was in jeopardy numerous times, but it didn't stop Kay from continuing her scheming. She even used her daughter's health crises in an attempt to manipulate Miguel away from Charity. Although she is no longer willing to kill Charity to win Miguel (because she doesn't want to end up in prison), she is still desperate to break up Miguel and Charity so that she can force him to be with her. She refuses to listen to Tabitha and Simone when they tell her that if Miguel is only with her by force, then it's not love. When her niece Sarah died Kay didn't care about the baby or her half-brother, only how she could use it to get to Miguel. Kay continued to pursue Miguel, thrilled when they seemed to break up after Miguel caught Charity with Reese. Once she realized that Miguel was still dreaming about Charity and had no interest in her, she began plotting again full-force with Tabitha. Tabitha put a spell on Kay that turned her into a dog, and in that form, Kay went after Charity in Castleton, nearly killing her. When Miguel, trying to save Charity, speared the dog, it turned back into Kay, leading Miguel to believe he had accidentally speared Kay and not the dog. In the aftermath, Kay learned that due to the intensive medical damage, she could never have more children. When Miguel still refused to give up his love for Charity, Kay railed at him, blaming him for everything that had ever gone wrong in her life. It didn't make a difference; Miguel still left Harmony. After Miguel left Harmony, Kay began to turn her life around. Although still living with Tabitha, Kay worked double shifts at the cannery to support herself and her baby daughter, and began to become a responsible adult. She started realising all of the things she had done wrong over the years, and although she did not confess the details, apologized to her father and sister for everything that had happened. With Miguel out of Harmony, Kay fell in love with the rich Crane heir Fox Crane during a tsunami that hit Harmony. The two moved into their neighbor-witch Tabitha's house. Tabitha and Kay already had a rapport as that Kay had briefly tutored under Tabitha to learn magic, but her powers never really surfaced. After a Cinderella-esque romance, Kay and Fox became engaged. Kay's storyline soon shifted to her struggle to remain faithful to Fox. Ivy Winthrop, Fox's overbearing mother, was able to trick Miguel into returning to Harmony. Ivy, due to Theresa's betrayal of her favorite son Ethan Winthrop, is distrustful of most women who become interested in her sons. Ivy is particularly hostile towards Kay because Kay knows Ivy's darkest secret—that Ivy had blackmailed David Hastings into pretending to be Kay's mother Grace's first husband so Ivy could get Kay's father Sam, her first love, back. Kay, who thought she had overcome her feelings for Miguel, soon realized that her old feelings were resurfacing. However, Kay refused to be with Miguel even after he declared that he had given up on Charity and wanted to be a family with Kay and Maria. Kay was dealing with her jealousy over Miguel's relationship with Siren, a mermaid-turned-human. However, Endora zapped Siren into a fish tank after Fox complained that she was complicating his relationship with Kay. Despite the chaos regarding Fox and Miguel, Kay married Fox on January 10, 2007. Fox lied that he had a terminal illness to get Kay to stay with him and compounded his lies by accusing Miguel of running him down with his car and trying to kill him. Miguel was convicted in a sham trial and sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole; the judge was blackmailed by the same blackmailer taking control of Theresa's life. Kay planned on telling Fox, from much urging by Miguel, that she is leaving him for Miguel. She tried once, but he pretended that he was asleep. But Julian Crane struck a deal with Kay: that if he could get Miguel out of prison, she must stay with Fox. Kay agreed and now she waits for Fox to die of his "terminal illness" so she can be with Miguel forever. In June 2007, Kay accompanied Tabitha to another realm to rescue Tabitha's daughter Endora from two evil witches. The witches proved to be too much for Tabitha and Endora, and it looked as though they were going to lose. However, Kay used her love for her friends to summon the magical powers deep within her and vanquished the two evil witches. She is now excited about her newly released powers and is experimenting with them. With disastrous results. One evening Fox caught Kay and Miguel and started to fight with him. Kay used her magical powers with the help of the demon elf she released when looking for her kidnapped sister Jessica. She saw that Fox had faked his illness and left him. She and Miguel then had a commitment ceremony and are presently happy together. Kay's divorce from Fox was set to be finalized but was instead dissolved when he was murdered. Tragedy also ensued when Miguel found out a few months earlier about the truth that Kay, Tabitha, and Endora were witches. The "Boys in the Basement" retaliated and kidnapped Endora. When Miguel tried to save her they were both sucked into another dimension. Both Kay and Tabitha tried to rescue Endora and Miguel by seeking them out in other dimensions but, to no avail. Both later received a ransom note from the "dark side" ordering the two witches to blight Harmony with evil acts or else never see their loved one's ever again. A desperate Tabitha went back to her evil ways much to Kay's reluctance. Kay also has become a main suspect in the murder of her ex-husband Fox, and has been accused by Ivy of being a serial killer. Both Kay and Miguel, and Tabitha and Endora were reunited on Christmas. Miguel made Kay and Tabitha both take a solemn oath never to do magic again, much to Tabitha's dismay. The newly acquainted couple also begin planning a double wedding with Miguel's sister Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald, and Kay's brother Noah Bennett which eventually turned into a quad wedding with Miguel's brother Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald and Noah's former girlfried Fancy Crane and Ethan Winthrop and Gwen Hotchkiss joining in. Kay, Miguel, and Maria briefly traveled to another dimension in order for Kay to find a way to stop the disaster that's destined to destroy Harmony, but she was unsuccessful. When Tabitha prohesi that a volcano would destroy Harmony, Kay went to heaven and spoke to Timmy, who said that Tabitha had to become a Christian in order to save Harmony. Kay married Miguel on the July 21, 2008 episode. Personality Powers and Abilities Although a Standish woman, Kay seemingly did not receive the Standish powers. In June 2007 Kay and Tabitha rescued Endora from evil witches who wanted to use her powers for evil Kay used her power of love, this is when Kay realized that she has receive the Standish powers. Kay is the third cursed Standish woman. When Tabitha was burnt at the stake by the testimony of Prudence Standish, Tabitha cursed all Standish descendants to die by fire (that prophecy which came true when Faith died in a fire and Grace who died in a bus that exploded) Tabitha also cursed that one of the Standish descendants will use their powers for evil. That curse came true in the form of Kay. Every spell that Kay cast lead to disaster. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:The Messiah Category:Tragic Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honest Category:Heroic Liars Category:On & Off Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable Category:Magic Category:Related to Villain Category:Grey Zone